bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrieker
| image = | race = Hollow | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = None | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 9 | anime debut = Episode 4 | vg debut = Bleach: Dark Souls | japanese voice = Hisao Egawa | english voice = John DeMita }} is a Hollow with features resembling a frog and retractable bat wings on his arms. He is the fourth Hollow to be defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, and the second to reveal his history. Personality Shrieker is a Hollow with high intelligence. Like many other Hollows, he is driven to kill; however, he also reveals that he was a murderer before he died. He is extremely manipulative, as he tells Yūichi Shibata that he would revive his mother if he can run away from him for 3 months, just for the pleasure of killing anyone who gets involved with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 11, pages 16-17 He also uses underhanded tactics in battle, as he threatens to blow up Yūichi's cage to prevent Chad from giving chase while he hunts down Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, page 13-14 History About 4 or 5 years ago before the main storyline, Shrieker was once a serial killer, that killed 7 or 8 people. He roamed around various places killing people using what looked like a butcher knife. Yūichi Shibata's mother was his last victim. He stabbed her multiple times while she protected her son, eventually following her out to the veranda. As he was about to stab her for the last time Yūichi grabbed onto his shoelaces, causing him lose his balance and subsequently fall out of a high story window.Bleach manga; Chapter 11, pages 14-15 This event led to Shrieker's death as a Human, but also his inevitable transformation into a Hollow, still holding a grudge against Yūichi for killing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 11, page 16 Shrieker decided to play a game with Yūichi, taking his soul out of his body, and placing it inside a parakeet. He told the boy that if he could run away from the Hollow in his current form for 3 months, he would restore his mother to life. Shrieker only started the game to gain more victims as no Hollow or other creature can restore life to someone who has died.Bleach manga; Chapter 11, pages 16-17 Attempting to save the boy's soul, two Shinigami were already eaten by Shrieker.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 11 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Eventually the bird storing Yūichi's soul comes into Chad's ownership.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 2-4 Over the next day, Shrieker repeatedly attacks Chad in discreet ways such as dropping a steel beam on him, aiming a motorcycle at him''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 7, pages 13-14 and later involving him in a traffic accident.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 18-20 Soon after, Shrieker injures Chad while he continues protecting the bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, pages 14-15 While pursuing him, he comes into conflict with Rukia Kuchiki, who had been trying to help Chad. Deciding to eat her, Shrieker attacks but fails to kill her with the first blow. As she fights back with Kidō, Shreiker realizes she's a Shinigami. Claiming to have already eaten two Shinigami who tried to help the parakeet, Shrieker offers to tell her why he's after it if she lets him eat her.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, pages 2-12 Pinning Rukia to the wall, Shrieker asks why she hasn't shed her gigai, after which he is immediately punched by Chad. Realizing Chad can't actually see him, Shrieker takes to the sky but is knocked down quickly.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, pages 14-20 When it seems like he would be defeated, Shrieker gains the upper hand thanks to his abilities. As he is about to devour them, Chad breaks free and helps Rukia do so to, much to Shrieker's surprise. As he takes to the skies again, Rukia teams up with Chad and launches herself at him. Feigning defeat, Shrieker causes her to plummet down through the use of his leeches, which subsequently explode.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, pages 2-12 Though Chad prepares to retaliate, Shrieker reveals he's captured the parakeet, forcing Chad not to move. Rukia attempts to escape, causing him to start chasing her around, all the while injuring her with his leeches.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, pages 13-17 Soon after, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives and takes over the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, pages 18-20 As the two battle, Ichigo soon puts his Zanpakutō to Shrieker's head, asking him if he was the one who killed Yūichi's mother.Bleach manga; Chapter 11, pages 2-12 Shrieker tells Ichigo his story as well as his subsequent game with Yūichi, lamenting how he was unable to kill his victim's child before death but expressing joy about killing those two tried to help the parakeet.Bleach manga; Chapter 11, pages 13-17 Ripping out his tongue''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 11, pages 18-20, Ichigo then defeats the Hollow, cutting his head in two. However, unlike most Hollow that are cleansed of all sins upon purification, Shrieker's great sins as a Human cause the gates of Hell to open and take him inside.Bleach manga; Chapter 12, pages 2-13 Powers and Abilities Artillery: Shrieker can control little creatures he describes as his "artillery". These creatures are Shrieker's primary weapon against his opponents, and can hold someone of Rukia's strength down (while in her Gigai.) At first glance they seem like miniature Hollows, but they are merely creations from Shrieker's own body like secretions. They cannot feel pain and have a little willpower, not nearly enough to do anything though.Bleach manga; Chapter 12, page 1 * Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 156: The creatures can also shoot leeches out of their heads that attach to anything they hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, pages 15-16 Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 156: By vibrating his tuning fork-shaped tongue, Shrieker can make the leeches his artillery fire explode. Since the leeches reside inside of the creatures Shrieker creates, when using his tongue's vibrations the creatures can also explode, but only upon being cut.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, page 12 Flight: Using his wings Shrieker can fly in order to escape enemies, staying just out of reach''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 9, page 17, or to gain the advantage by shooting artillery from afar.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, page 10 Appearances in Other Media Shrieker and his Artillery, who in the game are called "Familiars," appear as minor enemies and playable characters in Bleach: Dark Souls. One of his attacks allows him to summon up to 3 Artillery. Shrieker and his Artillery also appear in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as minor enemies; however, his artillery act as normal Hollows instead of being spawned from him, and Shrieker is renamed Screamer. 4th Movie Tie-in In Episode 299, a special episode designed to promote the 4th Bleach movie, Bleach: Hell Chapter, Shrieker makes a comeback in the form of a Togabito. As a Togabito, Shrieker was stronger than he was when he was a Hollow, possessing new abilities as well, such as speed able to catch an officer-level Shinigami off-guard, and concealing his Explosive Leeches in his body and firing them through the wrappings of his arm as explosive projectiles. He attacks and devours several Shinigami in Karakura Town until he comes across Rukia Kuchiki, who was the object of his vendetta. He severely wounds Zennosuke Kurumadani and Rukia but Renji's Bankai abilities prove too strong for him and he is then slashed by Rukia. As he falls to the ground he opens up a portal and disappears back into Hell while promising to return and finish his revenge. It is later revealed his arrival in the Human World was an experiment conducted by a much stronger Togabito, Gunjo. The experiment was declared a success and Shrieker was silenced since he was no longer of use.Bleach anime; Episode 299 Trivia *Shrieker's was given a bounty reward of 5000, as seen when Rukia attempts to pay for her items at the Urahara Shop through bounty rewards. This scene is omitted from the anime.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, page 9 References Navigation de:Shrieker es:Shrieker Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Togabito Category:Needs Help Category:Deceased